fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KXDA
KXDA is The National Television station that serves the Lubbock, TX area. It broadcasts on channel 24. The station's studio facilities are located on 13th Street in Lubbock with transmitting facilities near University Avenue in Lubbock. Digital Television Programming Schedules Programming Schedule from 1994-1995 Programming Schedule from December 21-27, 1997 Website History *www.cbs24xdatv.com (1996-2014) *lubbock.ubn.com (2015-2017) *lubbock.wtny.com (2017-present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Lubbock Report'' (1955-1968) *''Eyewitness News'' (1968-1991) *''NewsChannel 24'' (1991-2015) *''KXDA 24 Action News'' (2015-2016) *''Local 24 Action News'' (2016-present) News Voiceovers *Booth Announcers (1955-1989) *Doc Morgan (1989-2006) *Bill Rather (2006-present) Station Slogans *''Looking Good Together on 24'' (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Reach for the Stars on 24'' (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Great Moments on 24'' (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''February Looks Great on 24'' (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch, You and 24'' (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You and 24, We've Got the Touch'' (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch on 24'' (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Share the Spirit on 24'' (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''24 Spirit, oh yes.'' (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You Can Feel It on 24'' (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Get Ready for 24'' (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Look of Lubbock is 24'' (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''This is CBS, on 24'' (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''I am 24 People'' (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You're on NewsChannel 24'' (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Welcome Home to a NewsChannel 24 Night'' (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Address is NewsChannel 24...Welcome Home'' (1997-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''NewsChannel 24, It's All Here'' (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''South Plains' Most Watched News Coverage'' (2001-2015) *''Everybody's Watching NewsChannel 24'' (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We Are NewsChannel 24'' (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Only NewsChannel 24, Only CBS'' (2009-2015; localized version of CBS ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to UBN in 2015) * Coverage You Can Count On (2015-present) * We are Northwest Texas (2015-present) News Music *"Tuesday5" by Tuesday Productions (1979-1983) *"KXDA (KSLA) 1983 News Theme" (1983-1987) *"Palmer News Package" by Shelly Palmer (1987-1995) *"Millennium 3 with PNP Signature" by Shelly Palmer (1995-2001) *"CBS Enforcer" by Frank Gari (2001-2015) *"Empire" (2015-Present, Frank Gari) Ownership History *KEXS-TV, Inc. (1955-1976) *KXDA-TV, Inc. (1976-1990) *Clay Communications (1990-1996) *Quincy Newspapers (1996-2003) *Barrington Broadcasting (2003-2013) *Northwest Broadcasting (2013-2015) *WTNYCorporation (2015-present) Sign off history *Television 24 now concludes another day of broadcasting. KEXS-TV, Lubbock, Texas, is licensed by the Federal Communications Commission, Washington D.C., and is owned and operated by KEXS-TV, Incorporated, with offices and studios located at 1607 13th Street in Lubbock. KEXS-TV is affiliated with the CBS Television Network, with transmitter located at University Avenue in Lubbock, south of Loop 289, and operates on channel 24, 530 to 536 megahertz, with an effective radiated power of 1000 kilowatts. Better Television is everyone's business. That's why Channel 24 is a member in good standing to the Television Code of the National Association of Broadcasters. To see better TV - Watch Television 24. Some portions of today's programming have been pre-recorded. From the staff and management of Television 24 in Lubbock, a very pleasant good night and good morning. (1969-1976) *Better Television is everyone's business. That's why Channel 24 is a member in good standing to the Television Code of the National Association of Broadcasters. To see better TV - Watch Television 24. And now Television 24 concludes another day of broadcasting to Northwest Texas. KXDA-TV, Lubbock, Texas, is licensed by the Federal Communications Commission, Washington D.C., and is an equal opportunity employer, owned and operated by KXDA-TV, Incorporated, with offices and studios located at 1607 13th Street in Lubbock. KXDA-TV is affiliated with the CBS Television Network, with transmitter located at University Avenue in Lubbock, south of Loop 289, and operates on channel 24, 530 to 536 megahertz, with an effective radiated power of 1000 kilowatts. All rights in the exhibiting and reproducing of the programs broadcast by this station are reserved. Programs may not be used any purpose except exhibition at the time of broadcast, on receivers of the type ordinarily used for home reception, in places where no admission, cover, or mechanical operating charges are made. From the staff and management of Television 24 in Lubbock, a very pleasant good night and good morning. (1976-1982) *"Television 24 now concludes another day of broadcasting for Northwestern Texas. KXDA-TV, Lubbock, Texas, is licensed by the Federal Communications Commission, Washington D.C., and is an equal opportunity employer, owned and operated by KXDA-TV, Incorporated, with offices and studios located at 1607 13th Street in Lubbock. KXDA-TV is affiliated with the CBS Television Network, with transmitter located at University Avenue in Lubbock, south of Loop 289, and operates on channel 24, 530 to 536 megahertz, with an effective radiated power of 1000 kilowatts. All rights in the exhibiting and reproducing of the programs broadcast by this station are reserved. Programs may not be used any purpose except exhibition at the time of broadcast, on receivers of the type ordinarily used for home reception, in places where no admission, cover, or mechanical operating charges are made. From the staff and management of Television 24 in Lubbock, a very pleasant good night and good morning." (1982-1990) Current On-Air Staff Gavin Black - News Director *Niall Thompson - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Charlene Traci - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Matthew Regan - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6:30, and 10 *Jill Montsei - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6:30, and 10 *Darnall Anatol - anchor; weekend evenings Meteorologists *Teodor White - meteorologist; weekday mornings and Noon *Sylvester Stuart - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6:30, and 10 *Clayton Trumpington - meteorologist; weekend evenings Sports Team *Burton Aqui - sports director; weeknights at 6:30 and 10 *Abby Regan - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Richmond Xenos - general assignment reporter *Burton Greggo - general assignment reporter *Samantha More - general assignment reporter *Rosanna Smith - general assignment reporter *Sean Dorrey - general assignment reporter *Jerman Holmes - general assignment reporter *Shepard Alanson - general assignment reporter *Hulda Witt - general assignment reporter *Frank Birdsaw - general assignment reporter *Roy Marciano - general assignment reporter *Daphene Blake - general assignment reporter *Ivor Gregory - general assignment reporter *Nadia Thompson - general assignment reporter *Dana Whiter - general assignment reporter Logos KXDA ID 1984.png File:KXDA sign off (April 11, 1984 RARE) KXDA 1995.png|KXDA logo from 1995-1999 KXDA-TV_1999.png|KXDA logo from 1999-2006 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KXDA Logo.png|KXDA current logo from 2008-2014 Category:Channel 24 Category:Lubbock Category:Texas Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:WTNYCorporation Category:Independent stations Category:Stations that use "Action News"